


Hank/Elijah Prompts

by bluesaturn



Series: Hank/Elijah Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: A collection of short prompts I wrote for Twitter & Discord featuring Hank/Elijah. Feel free to prompt me!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Series: Hank/Elijah Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899970
Kudos: 4





	1. [SFW] Married Fluff

Hank woke up early in the morning, to find his husband already gone from the bed. All in all that wasn't exactly a surprising thing - Elijah was often awake long before Hank and he often stayed up long in the night to forgo sleep for working on a new project instead. It was a very old habit he'd still hadn't managed to break, though it had gotten better ever since he and Elijah had become, well, them. 

Hank sighed and after a moment’s hesitation, he got out of bed, his feet hitting the cold bedroom floor. Unsurprisingly he found Elijah sitting on the living room couch, his laptop on his knees, and a large cup of coffee in his hand. 

Hank leaned over the couch and pressed a kiss to Elijah’s cheek.  
“It’s six in the morning,” Hank mumbled, his voice still sounding gruff from sleep.“Let’s go back to bed.”

Elijah was hunched over his code, glasses on his nose, and staring at lines of gibberish - to Hank at least - as if he could find the answer to all the questions of the universe in there. Hell, maybe he could. Hank knew Elijah was always gonna be a million times smarter than him, but he didn’t particularly care. 

Elijah didn’t like to wear his glasses when going out in public anymore, but Hank had always liked the way glasses looked on him. It had taken Hank quite some time to realize, Elijah, most of the time, presented nothing but a carefully crafted image of himself to the world, that he had surrounded his true self with walls. In the same way that Hank had hidden his true self between mean words and biting remarks towards anyone that dared to approach him ever since /it/ had happened.

Perhaps it had been nothing short of a miracle they had managed to see each other at all. But once Hank had learned who Eli really was, not Elijah Kamski, he couldn’t help but fall in love. 

Elijah turned his eyes away from the laptop and looked at Hank.  
“I suppose, I could continue working on this in an hour or two,” Elijah said and Hank grinned.  
“Come here,” he said and as soon as Elijah had stood up, Hank pulled his husband into a kiss.

Maybe they didn’t leave the bed again for a little longer than an hour or two, but Elijah didn’t seem like he minded at all.


	2. [NSFW] Grapes & Feet

Hank had never been to a winery before. Perhaps this was the kind of date he should have expected Elijah fucking Kamski to drag him to though. Pretentious was an understatement when it came to the man and Hank wasn't entirely certain what about that had pulled him towards Elijah. They had close to nothing in common and yet - Hank couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Especially right now.

Elijah was dressed in a white dress shirt (which sure as well was gonna get stained) and a pair of simple black trousers, which he had rolled up to his knees. His bare feet were inside a wine barrel filled with grapes, which Elijah was currently stomping on, the grape juice running all over his feet. It was a beautiful sight and Hank couldn't help but stare. 

Elijah looked up at him, a smug smile on his face.   
"Like what you see?", he asked and Hank bit his lip.   
If they weren't in public right now, he'd be tempted to pull him closer and get Elijah out of his clothes. 

“You look, uh -”, Hank cleared his throat, “ very nice.”  
Elijah grinned at him smugly.   
Unlike Hank, the man had always known who he was, so very sure of himself and sure of the fact that he was beautiful.   
The arrogance had been kind of a turnoff at the start and yet - something about the man was so fascinating, Hank had kept coming back for more. 

Hank was glad when the torturous winemaking was finally over - he wasn’t certain he could have managed to stare at Elijah’s grape-stained feet any longer, without doing something inappropriate.

They found themselves back in the hotel sometime later.   
Hank sat down on the bed, and Elijah followed him a second after, kicking off his shoes as he did so. 

He’d rubbed off his feet with a towel before they had left the winery, but they were still stained from the grape juice. Hank couldn’t help but stare.   
Elijah had always had beautiful feet and it was one of the things that always turned on Hank the most about him. 

“I need a shower,” Elijah said but made no move to get up.   
Hank grinned.   
“I think, I have a better idea,” Hank replied and a moment later he came back from the bathroom with a warm wet cloth. 

“Let me?”, Hank asked as he kneeled down on the floor before the bed.   
“With pleasure,” Elijah replied and there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

There was something about kneeling before him, that man who thought himself better than everyone else, almost considered himself a god, that made Hank feel downright small. It was a heady feeling. 

Hank took one of Elijah’s feet in his hands and pressed a kiss to the sole of the foot. He always loved doing this, a small act of showing his appreciation for the man above him. 

“You always look prettiest like this,” Elijah said but his voice sounded like it came from somewhere far away.   
Hank kept peppering his feet with little kisses, his tongue licking over the skin now and then. 

There was still the taste of grape juice lingering on Elijah’s feet, as well as the taste of his sweat. An intoxicating cocktail Hank was all too happy to taste. 

“So beautiful, when you’re on your knees,” Elijah said, a line that went straight to Hank’s cock.   
He took the washcloth and gently rubbed it over Elijah’s feet, looking up into Elijah’s eyes as he did so. 

“Got you all riled up looking at me today, didn’t I?”, Elijah asked in a tone that made clear he already knew the answer.   
“But you behaved yourself quite well. Perhaps I should reward you,” he added and pressed his foot against Hank’s dick, which was already half-hard.   
Hank’s mouth suddenly felt dry. 

“Please,” he mumbled, a little ashamed at how desperate he already sounded.   
“Get back to washing then,” Elijah said, almost sounding bored. “Prove to me, that you actually deserve it.”  
Hank knew he was gonna try his damn hardest to earn this particular reward.   
“Yes, Sir.”  
Above him, Elijah grinned, like a spider that had just caught a fly.


	3. [SFW] Silk robe + Lavender

Hank arrived at Elijah Kamski’s mansion with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was pretty certain by now the man had orchestrated the entire Android revolution. Not that Hank had ever voiced that thought aloud to anyone that would have been inclined to do anything about it. He didn’t really care either way. It had given him Connor, the best friend Hank had ever had, and a reason to keep on living, when he had thought there wasn’t one.

He now saw Kamski pushing that gun into Connor’s hands as an act of trying to push him towards deviancy, of trying to get Connor to choose the right side. Still, it was hard to forget the look of Chloe down on her knees, waiting for Connor to pull the trigger. Hank only hoped she had been in on it.

Perhaps it was a funny turn of fate, that the investigation of a case had led him here once more.   
“Follow me,” Chloe had said, just after Hank had waited for a minute or two in the foyer of the house and led him to the pool. It had all felt like a funny kind of Déjà-vu. 

Elijah Kamski was standing next to his pool, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe once more, because apparently the man didn’t own any actual clothes. This time however the robe was made out of something that looked like silk and was lavender colored. Hank stared at the man for a moment, wondering how anyone could look that good in nothing but a bathrobe. 

Perhaps he stared at the man for a moment longer than was polite, ‘cause Kamski clearing his voice is what pulled Hank out of his thoughts.

“Lieutenant Anderson,” Kamski said, with a smile on his face, “to what do I owe this pleasure today?”

He started explaining the reason he was here - a case of a missing Android - and went through his usual procedure of askings questions. Kamski was perhaps even less helpful than he had been during their deviant investigation - if that was even possible. Coming here had been a huge waste of time, but part of Hank had already known that the moment he decided to get into the car.

“Chloe?”, Kasmki asked and she handed him a small notepad.  
Kamski scribbled something on the first page, tore it off and handed it to Hank.   
“This is my personal number, please, don’t hesitate to call if you need any further help in the investigation,” Kamski said, looking at Hank “or any other time, really,” he added.

Hank stared at the note in his hand as if it could tell him what the hell had just happened. Maybe, just maybe, he’d call that number once the investigation was over indeed. He had a feeling Connor would encourage him to.


	4. [SFW] sun dappled poolside

Early in the morning, Hank found Elijah lying on a towel next to the poolside. It was one of those summer mornings where you could already tell the heat would become unbearable in just an hour or two already, and Hank couldn’t wait to spend most of their day in the house, where they had air conditioning. The sun was shining brightly already, just interrupted by a few clouds here and there. The light looked beautiful dancing across the water of the pool and Elijah - well, he was always beautiful, but half his face under the warm glow of the sunlight and a relaxed smile on his face, after he’d finally just finished a project he’d been working on last night, well - it was definitely one of Hank’s favorite looks on him. Hank sat down next to him and regarded him. Perhaps he could turn into a person that liked summer mornings after all.


	5. [NSFW] Leather surfaces

Elijah Kamski had never stepped foot into an IKEA before in his life. But Hank and he needed a new couch now that they were moving in together, in a new house. Because Hank’s was both way too small and nearly falling apart and Hank had insisted Elijah’s old living room couch was way too big and, as he had put it, “fucking obnoxious”.   
Elijah had grinned at the words and Hank had thrown a pillow at him, taken from that very couch. He thought back to the memory with a fond smile on his face. Perhaps that was why he had agreed to this. 

It was turning out to be quite a long day. Hank and he simply seemed unable to decide on a couch they both liked. Elijah sighed, as he sat down on a leather couch, his feet were starting to hurt. 

“You’re really fucking difficult,” Hank complained, as he let himself fall down on the couch next to him.   
“It would have been perfectly acceptable if we had kept my couch,” Elijah argued, leaning back against the couch rest.   
Hank scooched closer and Elijah leaned against him. He didn’t know what it was, but as long as Hank was close to him, Elijah always felt /safe./ 

“You know, this couch isn’t so bad,” Hank said.   
Elijah looked at him skeptically.   
“I can’t say I’m particularly fond of leather,” Elijah answered.   
“Maybe I can change your mind?”, Hank suggested.   
“How so?”  
Hank leaned down and kissed Elijah softly, then gestured for him to lie down on the couch.   
They were still in the middle of the store but Elijah couldn’t say the idea didn’t have its appeal.   
“We’re gonna get kicked out,” he said, as he pulled Hank down on top of him.   
“Eh, live a little,” Hank mumbled and kissed him passionately.   
Maybe Elijah would indulge him for just a couple of minutes.


	6. [SFW] The day breaks over the lake, it's early spring, there's a serenity to the sunrise that soothes the soul.

Hank is standing next to the lake, still early in the day. The sun is rising, slowly, and Hank thinks he’ll never get used to the beauty of it. Each and every morning feels like coming alive once again. 

Elijah has his arm wrapped around his waist, and Hank presses a soft kiss to his hair. He feels a sense of calm washing over him, his heart feels at peace. 

He often thinks back to the old days - Hank’s heart shattered and broken down, Elijah stressed out from his work at Cyberlife, and he doesn’t miss any of it one bit. 

Here they can just be Elijah and Hank, two people who love each other more than anything else. There’s nothing else Hank will ever need.


End file.
